


Itadakisamu

by kanariapika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrity Crush, M/M, More tags to be added, background arankita, slowburn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanariapika/pseuds/kanariapika
Summary: in which osamu owns a mukbang channel ; and suna is his biggest fan
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 133
Collections: SunaOsa





	1. Chapter 1

His face was only an image on the screen, but somehow he felt closer. Eyes focused, Suna Rintarou watched as his favorite youtuber took a sip of soda before smiling very, very lightly at the camera.

Whenever Itadakisamu smiled at the camera, it was always like that. Light. The shadow of a smile, even. He loved it.

He wasn’t even paying any attention to the class he was in, at the moment. That was why he had purposely picked a seat that was really far away from the teacher. He wanted to be left alone, on a date with his computer almost. Airpods in his ears, he focused on his voice.

“Thanks again for joinin’ me today. I have been craving KFC all week, but I had to wait until filmin’ day. It definitely wouldn’t be the same without ya guys.”

At that, Suna almost chuckled. The way he had said it, with such a straight face, was weirdly funny to him.

The truth was, he only had discovered his channel at the beginning of the current school year. A girl in his english class had told him about her favorite youtube channels. In english, obviously, to the teacher’s wish. In the middle of the sentences she was saying with a mildly confident smile, he had caught that name. Itadakisamu. A channel name, obviously, because he didn’t think the guy was really named that.

When he had came home that evening, he had spent hours going through his channel. Watching old and new videos, he had found himself smiling more than usual. At a man. On a screen. Who was just talking and eating way too many things. Seriously, sometimes he ate even more in one video than Suna did in an entire week.

But he loved all of that. Seeing him eat while talking about his daily life, about his brother, about the movies he had watched. It was all stuff that he found terribly boring in anyone’s mouth. But in his... he could have listened to him talking about nonsense for hours. In fact, he already did that.

Speaking about his mouth, it was the only part of his face he had ever seen. Well, sometimes, on his lucky days, he had caught glimpses of his nose, but very briefly. Itadakisamu was a mystery, to him. He had a celebrity crush on someone and he didn’t even know his face.

The class ended, and he packed up his stuff to join Kita. His friend had made him promise to have lunch with him on that day, and he had postponed so much that he could not do that once more.

* * *

Kita Shinsuke was waiting for him in front of the building his class was in, polite smile on his face.

“Good afternoon, Suna.”

_So stiff, damn. He should get railed sometimes._

To be completely honest, he should too. But that was besides the point. He didn’t need that to be chill. Kita, on the other hand...

“How was your class ? Were you able to follow everything today ?”

Polite. Extremely polite. Perfect. Caring. And...

“Or were you watching his videos again ?”

Way too insightful.

“Not my fault he posted one two hours ago.”

“Hm. Still. You could’ve watched it after your class.”

Kita knew him well, though. And he knew that, for the past seven months, he had been watching all of Itadakimasu’s new videos less than an hour after their release.

“Didn’t want to wait.”

“You never want to, when it comes to him.”

The sentence could sound full of jealousy, but his friend’s face was completely calm. His smile was almost teasing. Besides, Suna knew Kita’s heart was already set on someone else.

* * *

“His subs are almost at 50k. That’s a lot, you know ?”

Kita took his time to answer, eating his sandwich just beside him on the bench.

“Yes, I guess.”

“It’s definitely because he started to make ASMR videos twice a month. That, plus the fact that he cooks almost everything he eats ? It’s guaranteed success.”

Suna was not the type of person who talked a lot. Even among his friends, he tended to be silent. It wasn’t that he was not social, he just didn’t see the point in talking more than he needed to. But when it came to Itadakisamu... it was like he was someone else. His usual bored face turned to something much more relaxed, and he found himself smiling when talking about how his favorite youtuber whipped egg whites.

“Samu is the best at this. I’ve watched other youtubers, even ones with millions of subscribers and they don’t even come close to him.”

“Samu ?” Every time he heard the nickname, Kita couldn’t help but laugh. “Damn. You really are fond of him.”

Suna shrugged. “I just like what he does.”

“I’m not sure. I mean, I like some youtubers myself. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna subscribe to their patreons, buy their merch and send them donations whenever I can.”

The younger man almost blushed at that. It was true... he had done all of those things. He was subscribed to the highest tier of his patreon, he was sending him money every time he received his monthly allowance. And, of course, he had a t-shirt and a mug with the channel’s logo on it. He never ever left home with the t-shirt, though. It was just to chill.

“And with all of that” Kita continued “you never sent him any comments. Or any message, for that matter.”

“I like his videos and his posts.”

“Not what I said. And not the point.”

This... was also true. Although he had been supporting Samu in every way possible, the one and only thing he had never done was try to contact him. He didn’t want to. He was fairly certain that it would ruin everything.

“I already told you. I just don’t want him to think that I’m a creep, or something.” He sighed. “And what would I say, anyway ?”

“That you love his content ?”

“He already knows that.”

“He knows that fifty thousand people enjoy his content. He doesn’t know that you are a part of this crowd.”

Suna shook his head. “I... I don’t know, man. I’m pretty sure he would just find me weird if I sent anything. He would probably never reply, or worse, he would just send thank you with a polite smiley and that would be it and...”

“Let me guess. And if you interact with him someday, you want it to be special or something ?”

“Yeah, more or less.”

Kita chuckled. “You’re being cute, Suna.”

To avoid any more embarrassment, the dark-haired man bit in his sandwich and didn’t add anything to their conversation.

* * *

When he went home that night, Suna was quite surprised to see a new notification from Itadakisamu. He knew his schedule by heart, and he never posted two videos on the same day. So it was weird. He frowned before taking off his shoes and his coat, and he entered the small living room of his apartment while playing the video already.

Samu’s voice was happier than usual, it seemed. Suna looked at the video title, which was simply “Channel Update”. It could’ve meant nothing and everything at the same time.

_He is not gonna stop his channel, is he...?_

But the tone of the youtuber’s voice was too joyful for that. And it made his chest tighten with happiness.

“First of all I want to thank everyone who subscribed ! Yer so many. When I started this, I never thought we could go this far. But here we are. Y’all proved me wrong.”

He smiled, and Suna sat down on his couch for the rest of the video. “So I want to thank all of ya ! Unfortunately I cannot send each of ya homemade food, it’d take a while. So...” The smile widened. “I decided to host a livestream on the channel, tomorrow !”

A livestream ? He had never done that... Suna found himself smiling at the idea too. “And it’s not gonna be just a livestream. As a thank ya, I’ll finally do a long due face reveal.”

And that idea... Suna didn’t know what to make of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! first of all, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. english is not my first language but i really wanted to write some osasuna, i love these two so much. i'll probably post one chapter a week. share your thoughts on this first chapter if you want to, here or on my twitter @kanariapika, i'm always willing to talk about osasuna ! see you next week ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suna finally sees his favourite youtuber's face...

And there he was, on a Saturday evening, in his bed, eyes glued to his computer’s screen. Waiting for the livestream to begin.

He had definitely not been prepared for what he had heard yesterday, in that surprise video. A face reveal. He’d finally know the face of the man he had been lowkey crushing on for the past months. At first he had tried to convince himself not to watch that damn livestream. What was he supposed to do if the man happened to be ugly ? He didn’t think it was the case, but he couldn’t be completely sure. If he happened to be, that’d probably... break the fantasy, or something like that. Then Suna thought that, even if he was pretty, he could still not be to his taste. And that, maybe, would be even worse.

He had tried to decide for so long that he ended up falling asleep and, when he woke up, he finally picked an option. Whether or not he wanted to see his face was not up to him, in reality. He was following him absolutely everywhere. He’d definitely end up seeing him at some point. In a post, in a video, wherever. It was probably better to see him first on his livestream.

So there he was, sitting in his bed, watching the countdown to the beginning of the livestream. Two more minutes. Two more minutes, and he was going to see the face of Samu for the first time ever.

A ball of mixed feelings, probably anxiety and fear, had formed itself in the pit of his stomach, and he took a sip of water trying to make it go away. For months, all he had known was his mouth. His lips, too. If he was being honest, he had fantasized about these lips. Way more than he would care to admit, even under torture. He had thought of it kissing his cheeks, his nose, his jaw. His forehead. God, he wanted him to kiss his forehead. He had often wondered how it would be like. Rough, soft, or simply perfect ? He didn’t know. He would probably never know, in fact, but now... He’d be given a whole face to have dreams about. That was different.

He took another sip of water as the countdown reached zero, and then Itadakisamu was on the screen. At the beginning, it was just his mouth. As usual. It wasn’t the regular background, though. He was in a room that looked like his living room, lit in a dim light.

“Hey everyone. Woah. A lot of people are here right on time ! That’s appreciated.”

Suna swallowed, feeling strangely nervous.

“Okay, woah. I was definitely not expectin’ so many people tonight. Thank ya so much. I’m guessin’ y’all want the face reveal right away, then ?” Through the chatbox, viewers sent amounts of affirmative replies. Suna didn’t bother sending one. There were too many people, anyway. He’d get lost in the crowd.

Samu went silent for a while. He seemed to look at the chat, his mouth twisting itself in an annoyed way. Or was it sadness ? Suna didn’t know. He was good at reading people, but this wasn’t just anyone. And he couldn’t figure what he was thinking just by with looking at his mouth anyway...

“Okay” Samu finally said. “Guess this is it. Are y’all ready ?” Another abundance of “yes” and “hurry up” flew through the chat, and at that the man laughed. Before angling the camera to his face. And Suna’s eyes widened. He had been wrong. So, so wrong.

As soon as his eyes met Itadakisamu’s, he knew he was done for. The man was, in fact, not at all ugly. And he was very much his type. He had an apathetic expression, which fitted the tone of his voice most of the time. Like Suna, he had grey eyes, but his were much darker. On top of them were two thick black eyebrows, seemingly perfectly trimmed. He wondered if he did that on his own. His hair were dark grey too, probably dyed given the black roots he could barely see from the camera angle. His nose was nothing very new, just like what he had got glimpses of. But what struck Suna the most was how he was built. He had seen his body before, briefly, but here... with the fact that his face was finally known to him... He was perfect.

And Suna wasn’t the type of person who found anyone perfect. But Samu had just defied all his expectations. He felt his heart melt as Samu laughed, looking at all the replies in the chat. “Woah, ya really seem to be happy about how I look. Guessin’ I won’t lose any followers after that.”

_Damn. Of course you’re not gonna lose anyone after this. Shit. If anything you’re gonna be more popular than ever..._

Suna was not in his right state of mind. He knew that, but that definitely didn’t stop him from typing a question in the chatbox. He still felt like he was going to regret it later. But he didn’t care. He was too curious. And at that moment… he really wanted to say something to him anyway.

 _ **Sunjuurin**_ : are you gonna be filming videos with your face shown now ?

And then something weird happened.

Itadakisamu suddenly stopped laughing, and he leaned forward. He looked at the chatbox for what seemed like ages, and Suna suddenly felt uneasy. And… “Oh my god. Sunjuurin, I was starting to think ya were a bot or somethin’ !” His heart dropped. “I was convinced that my brother made up that account just to support me, but he always denied it. Glad to see yer a real person.” Samu smiled at the camera, smiled at him, and Suna felt as if he had died and was being taken to heaven. “To answer ya, yes I plan on doing that. It will be easier anyway.”

Some messages came through the chat, but Suna didn’t bother looking at them. He was still in shock of what had happened. He had noticed him. Among all the other messages, and on top of that... Given how he had talked about him, he definitely had known about Suna, or more likely ”Sunjuurin”, for a long time. He wasn’t just a stranger in a crowd. His favorite youtuber actually knew him. It felt too unreal.

“Woah, ya guys seem happy about me showin’ my face on video now. But Sunjuurin suddenly went silent. Ya think I’m ugly or somethin’ man ?” The last word went straight to his heart. Man. He knew he was a man. So the theory he had started to form in his head couldn’t be right. He wasn’t showing interest in him because he thought he was a girl he could bring to his bed. _I would die for him to take me to bed_. He mentally slapped himself before typing a short answer. Something really dumb, he realized after having sent it.

 _ **Sunjuurin**_ : i never said that. you’re stunning.

And when Samu looked at him again, a genuine soft smile in his face, Suna knew that his crush would be definitely be developing further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one i think, i apologize! i'm in the middle of a big exam session, so that's why... let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and what do you think is gonna happen next ! stay safe and see you next week ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suna wakes up to an instagram dm he was definitely not expecting

Suna slept like a baby after the stream ended. It hadn’t lasted for long anyways. Itadakisamu had just continued chatting with everyone, promising good and original content for the following weeks, and he had encouraged Sunjuurin to participate more in the future.

He thought that meant sending comments and replying to posts.

He didn’t think it meant receiving an instagram DM from his professional account.

He had dreamed about him that night. Well, he didn’t really realize that it was about him until he heard his voice telling him how pretty he was. At first, he had felt warmth. Then someone was beside him, in his sleep. He felt at ease, so at ease that he lingered into the feeling, wanting more, needing more. It wasn’t really tangible, and he didn’t even know if it was a wet dream or something of the sort. But Samu was there, somehow. And when he woke up, he felt as embarrassed as he felt content.

When he looked at his phone and saw the notification though, Suna felt dizzy. A 20k instagram account. From a 50k youtuber. Noticing him. He blinked at his phone screen, convinced that it was a dream. Until he pinched himself and realized it was not.

Eager to see the entirety of it, he opened the message.

**_itadakisamu_** : hey, you. i hope it’s the right instagram account otherwise i’d look dumb.

And right as he was reading that first message, he received a second one.

**_itadakisamu_** : please tell me you’re not atsumu or one of his friends.

Suna swallowed his saliva, anxious. He felt thankful that his account was in private and that he didn’t have a picture of himself as his icon. Strangely, he didn’t want him to know what he looked like.

He typed the most bored answer possible, thinking that would somehow help him.

**_sunjuurin_** : i don’t know anyone named atsumu, if that’s what you’re worried about.

The answer was immediate.

**_itadakisamu_** : but you are indeed the person who has been supporting and sending me money for months right ?

He swallowed again. He knew. It was kinda dumb to realize it that way but he knew exactly who he was. What he had done. The money he had spent on him. And it seemed logical that he knew about that, of course, but... that made it just more real.

**_sunjuurin_** : right

It was all he could tell him. What more could be said ? After all, he was probably telling him that because he was too embarrassed or something. He wanted him to stop. Because it was too much, and...

**_itadakisamu_** : great. i wanted to thank you personally. but really, it’s a lot.

And he was going to tell him to stop.

**_itadakisamu_** : i have to ask just to be sure, you’re not a 14 years old who stole their dad’s credit card right ? cause that did happen once

Suna remembered that anecdote. Samu had told it in his most recent ramen mukbang video.

**_sunjuurin_** : definitely not a 14yo

**_itadakisamu_** : and may i ask how old you are then ?

_Why does he want to know that..._

**_sunjuurin_** : i’m 23

**_itadakisamu_** : oh!

 _ **itadakisamu**_ : same thing here. and you live in tokyo too right ?

He frowned, wondering for a moment how he knew that. Then it hit him. He had bought some merch from him. So that meant...

**_sunjuurin_** : yup. then i guess you know my full name too.

**_itadakisamu_** : yep. it’s pretty btw.

Suna frowned again. What the fuck was that ? Flirting ? Impossible. Inconceivable. He couldn’t even fathom the fact that he was talking to him, so flirting...

He still took the bait.

_**sunjuurin**_ : kinda unfair that you know my full name and i don’t.

**_itadakisamu_** : you have a point. but easy there, tiger. you got my face yesterday, now you want my name ?

 ** _itadakisamu_** : besides, i don’t know what you look like. so that’s fair.

Suna pressed his face against the pillows, feeling too embarrassed to reply right away. He heard another notification five minutes later, and took his phone in his hand once more.

**_itadakisamu_** : don’t tell me you look like batman, i won’t believe you. he is super sexy but i don’t think im that lucky

Sexy ? He felt lost. Why would he mention the fact that he thought the actor on his profile picture, who was playing Batman, was sexy. Expect maybe...

Because he was gay. Or at the very least inclined to relationships with men. It was his silly way to make him understand that.

He took the bait again, their conversation feeling way too unreal.

**_sunjuurin_** : are you insinuating that im ugly ?

**_itadakisamu_** : am not. but i don’t know your face ! so...

**_sunjuurin_** : this is your sneaky way to get me to send something

**_itadakisamu_** : bingo. or you could just accept my follow. works for me either way

One thing was certain, he was not gonna send him any kind of pictures. This already felt way too weird, besides... he was quite sure he would stop replying if he saw his face. And he didn’t want him to disappear just yet. He needed to process it at least for a while before deciding what to do with it.

**_sunjuurin_** : let me think about it

**_itadakisamu_** : okay! then i’ll talk to you later

**_sunjuurin_** : are you leaving because you didn’t get what you want?

**_itadakisamu_** : no, not at all! sorry it sounded like that. i just have a lot of things to do today. visiting the family back in hyogo and stuff. boring shit.

**_sunjuurin_** : i see

Hyogo ? That reminded him of when he was still in highschool and he had the opportunity to go there to play volleyball. He had rejected the offer, not very fond of the idea of leaving his mother and his sister for too long.

**_itadakisamu_** : but it was fun talking to you. so i’ll definitely send something tonight or tomorrow.

**_sunjuurin_** : okay. talk to you later then

**_itadakisamu_** : ttyl, suna ;)

Fucking asshole.

* * *

“Can you repeat that ?”

Kita, on the opposite side of the phone, had to sit down while Suna was retelling him the events of yesterday and this morning.

“He noticed me. In the chat.”

“I thought you didn’t want to send him anything. Ever.”

“Yes but... he showed his face and... And I don’t know. He is gorgeous. I just had to send something.”

“And see ? It worked. I knew it.”

“It didn’t just worked, Kita, he... We talked through instagram DMs. This morning. I think he was flirting.”

Kita’s eyes widened in surprise. “What ?”

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure he indirectly told me that he was into guys.”

“So what is exactly the problem here ?”

“I...” Suna sighed. “Don’t know. It just seems so unreal. I don’t know what to do.”

“You should...”

Kita wanted to give him an elaborate answer, but just at that moment, someone walked into the campus library he was working at. Someone who always caught his attention right away. Suddenly, he almost forgot about his phone conversation.

“Kita ?”

“Suna-kun, I... I gotta go. Talk to you after my shift.”

“Oh. He’s here, isn’t he ?”

Kita hung up, and made his way to the counter, flashing the prettiest smile to the man who was making his way to him, totebag on his shoulder.

“Good afternoon. H-How can I help you today ?”

He hated the stutter in his voice whenever he came here. But he couldn’t help it. He had, despite his best intention to not have any kind of crushes during uni, developed a massive one on Ojiro Aran.

He only knew his name because of his library membership card. And Ojiro only knew his because of the name tag pinned to his chest. And he probably didn’t know he was interested in him anyway. Kita wasn’t good at showing these kind of things. In fact, the biggest move he had made so far was to let their hands touch once, after giving him back his membership card.

That was it. His silly little crush on a man whom he only saw three times a week, when he was working.

“Good afternoon Kita.”

His smile. His damn smile. He offered him another one, much more unsure right now.

“I wanted to extend one of the books I borrowed last time. Is it still possible ?”

Kita nodded.

“Of course. Give me the reference number and your card. How long do you wanna keep it for ?”

Ojiro looked suddenly uneasy, and he shrugged after he gave his card to Kita.

“Oh, uh, two weeks ?”

“Perfect. What is the reference number ?”

He typed in the computer as he was telling him the number, and he extended the book loan easily, as he had done multiple times before.

“Okay, you have until the end of the month to return it now. Did... did you need anything else ?”

Kita smiled again at him, because he didn’t want Ojiro to leave just yet. He wanted to talk to him just a bit more. And not about trivial stuff, or books... He wanted to ask him questions about his life. His studies, even though he was pretty sure he was majoring in education. He wanted... a date with him. Really. But he never had a single date in his twenty four years of existence. He didn’t even know how that worked, so that was probably not gonna happen any time soon.

“Actually I have a... another book I want to extend.” Ojiro said with a smile that felt uneasy.

Kita nodded as he got ready to type again. But this time, he frowned when nothing showed up on screen.

“There are no books with that reference number in our system, I’m sorry.” He looked at Ojiro. Curiously, he hadn’t looked at anything while enumerating this number. Did he know it by heart ? “Are you sure it’s the correct one ?”

“I-I’m sure.”

A stutter.

“But it isn’t in the system…”

”Maybe you should note it down. Look it up later when you have more time.”

Was this some kind of elaborated joke ? Kita’s face was full of confusion, and he gave back his card to Ojiro.

“Uh... yes, I’ll do that I guess ? But...”

“Have a nice day !”

And with that, he was out of the library.

Even more confused than before, Kita looked at the number again, trying to make something out of it.

Then he realized it was a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone ! i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ! hope the flirting was realistic or at least enjoyable to read...  
> i still have exams next week but it should be over after that ! i'm so exhausted... anyways, let me know your thoughts on this chapter and have a lovely day ! stay safe and take care of yourselves ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dms are exchanged, again, and samu proposes something

Monday morning. During his modern history class. Itadakisamu had sent Suna another message.

They hadn’t been talking since their first exchange, the day prior. But Suna hadn’t been able to put his mind to something else. He had reread their conversation at least four times, had called Kita again to complain about what all of that meant. But Kita didn’t seem to pay any attention to him, too head over heels because apparently Ojiro Aran gave him his phone number in the smoothest way ever. Suna thought it was cheesy. Maybe he was just jealous.

He stopped paying attention to the class he was in to read the message.

**_itadakisamu_** : hey you. what are you doing ?

Since he had no idea what the class was about anymore, he gave up and he replied immediately.

**_sunjuurin_** : im in class rn

**_itadakisamu_** : oh, what kind of class

**_sunjuurin_** : modern russian history

_**sunjuurin**_ : we’re learning about russian revolution

**_itadakisamu_** : oooh.. my brother told me about that. romanovs and shit right ?

Suna almost snorted in the middle of his class.

**_sunjuurin_** : romanovs and shit is an originalway to put it, but i guess you’re right

**_itadakisamu_** : im always right. should i leave you to your class, then ?

He looked up. Once again, he was in the back, far away from the teacher and from most of the students. And he felt that talking to Samu was much more interesting than following the class anyways...

**_sunjuurin_** : no, lets talk

**_itadakisamu_** : oh ? missing a class for me ?

_It’s not like it’d be the first time._

**_sunjuurin_** : dont be too happy about it. im just bored.

**_itadakisamu_** : yeah, sure

**_itadakisamu_** : so, tell me suna. am i getting a favor treatment or are you like that with all youtubers you enjoy ?

Tricky question. He decided to play along.

**_sunjuurin_** : and you ? am i getting a favor treatment or are you in all your followers’ dms ?

**_itadakisamu_** : touché. you’re good at this.

**_sunjuurin_** : good at what

**_itadakisamu_** : making me laugh

**_itadakisamu_** : if i give you an answer will you give me one as well ?

Suna bit the inside of his cheeks while typing a simple “yes”. And Itadakisamu’s next message made him blush.

**_itadakisamu_** : you’re the only subscriber im talking to like that. well, except my brother and a few friends. but i don’t want to talk to you the way i talk to them.

His next answer was typed with almost shaking fingers.

**_sunjuurin_** : how do you want to talk to me

**_itadakisamu_** : come on! we had a deal ! answer my question, then my next one. then ill answer you again

It was... fair, he guessed. So he obliged.

**_sunjuurin_** : you’re the only youtuber i support like that

**_itadakisamu_** : good to know

**_sunjuurin_** : what was your next question

**_itadakisamu_** : can you send me a picture of your face rn

Right now... he looked like a mess, really. He had barely slept the night before because he was way too busy thinking about him... And he still hadn’t processed that sending a picture thing anyway...

**_sunjuurin_** : i don’t wanna show you my whole face rn

**_itadakisamu_** : then a part of it ? like, your mouth maybe ? itd be fair… don’t you think?

He was right about that. So, carefully, Suna took a picture of the bottom of his face, highly embarrassed while doing so. When he finally got a picture that was at least correct to him, he sent it to Samu.

“Thanks!” was the only answer he got. And that made him feel suddenly really uneasy.

He put his phone back in his pocket and pretended to care about the rest of the class.

He only bothered to check again once he was in the bus back home, and he found three new notifications from Samu there.

The first two messages were pretty close in time.

**_itadakisamu_** : ? you gonna leave me on read man ? ruuude

**_itadakisamu_** : don’t you wanna know about how i want to talk to you?

And the third one was a voice message. He paused the music he had started to listen to and played it.

_"I wanna talk to ya in a way that’d make ya blush, Sunarin."_

* * *

His voice had played again and again and again in his head. Nonstop, during his full bus ride home, nonstop when he cooked himself dinner, nonstop even after he took a shower and went to bed. And then, only then, did he dare to send another message.

**_sunjuurin_** : are you flirting with me

The answer came almost immediately.

**_itadakisamu_** : i thought you were dead.

**_itadakisamu_** : and, yeah. is it that obvious

**_sunjuurin_** : its confusing. why are you doing this

**_itadakisamu_** : want me to be honest ?

**_sunjuurin_** : of course.

He waited for two minutes. Then another voice message came through.

_"Okay, so... it’s weird, right ? But yer the only subscriber showin’ me this much support. And since you started doin’ that... I don’t know, man. I wanted to get to know you. And I thought flirtin’ and messin’ with you would be fun. It’s not that serious. But yer reactions are too funny so I don’t really wanna stop."_

He considered answering in the same way for a moment, before simply sending a text message. He felt more comfortable doing that, for the moment.

**_sunjuurin_** : you’re an asshole.

Another voice message.

_"And yer still funny. I like it, Suna."_

Then it was back to text messages.

**_itadakisamu_** : also... it’s embarrassing saying this out loud. but ive grown attached to you. im always waiting for your likes on my videos, on my posts. i always wanted to know what were your thoughts on them. i still do. that face reveal was to celebrate my 50k but really, really... i wanted to know how you’d feel about my face. if then, you’d finally react.

**_itadakisamu_** : and you did. and now we’re here. because i finally have an excuse to talk to you. and it may be weird, but ive been enjoying myself so much since saturday evening. and its only the beginning.

It still felt like nonsense to Suna. He had always thought his likes, his patreon subscription, were just lost in the crowd. Especially since he hadn’t known his channel since it was small. When he had started following Samu, he was already at 20k subs. Way too big already for him to hope to be noticed one day. But now, everything was different. Samu said he wanted to talk to him. He was being an asshole about it, sure, and he probably was laughing at him so, so much but... It didn’t make sense to him. Not in the slightest…

**_sunjuurin_** : you don’t even know how i look like, though.

**_itadakisamu_** : doesnt matter

**_sunjuurin_** : what if im ugly ?

**_itadakisamu_** : i know you’re not

**_sunjuurin_** : you seem so sure of yourself

**_itadakisamu_** : i am

**_itadakisamu_** : anyways. let’s stop talking about why i want to talk to you. let’s just actually talk.

**_sunjuurin_** : okay

He didn’t make much efforts to keep the conversation going, because it still felt weird to him and also... Samu was so willing to talk to him that he didn’t even need to.

**_itadakisamu_** : do you have any siblings ?

**_sunjuurin_** : yea

**_sunjuurin_** : a little sister

_**itadakisamu**_ : oooh what’s her name

**_sunjuurin_** : ran. and i know you’ve got a brother

_**itadakisamu**_ : yup. twin brother, actually! total loser. i’d kill for him, though, but don’t tell him that. i wouldn’t hear the end of it

_**sunjuurin**_ : promise i won’t tell him. but you’re telling me there is another person looking like you walking around in tokyo ?

**_itadakisamu_** : yea. you’re lucky right ??

**_sunjuurin_** : i guess ? its not like i’ll randomly meet any of you one day, though. it’s a big city

Samu took longer to reply, again. In the meantime, Suna went to his kitchen to grab a snack, then he laid down on his couch, putting a random channel just for the background noise.

Approximately one hour later, he got another message from Itadakisamu.

**_itadakisamu_** : should we plan something then ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew i almost thought i wouldn't post this chapter in time ! but here we are ! (it's a bit past midnight technically but eeeeh fair enough) i'm on holiday now, so i'll try to write some chapters in advance hehe
> 
> i want to thank all of you so much for the sweet comments i got last time, it really made me so happy... when i first posted this i didn't even think i'd get this kind of attention, it makes me really happy !
> 
> stay safe ♡


	5. Chapter 5

It was such a bad idea. And Suna knew it.

At first, he had dismissed the thought. Meeting Itadakisamu in real life was a fantasy, really, and he preferred if it stayed that way. Then they had talked about other things for a while. Samu had mentioned a video game from his childhood, and Suna had reacted by saying he was completely obsessed with it when he was a kid, too. They had talked about that freaking game for hours. For so long that, around three hours in the morning, Suna fell asleep with his phone in his right hand.

The idea didn’t come back for a while. In the meantime, Samu and him were just talking. About their childhood, about their dreams, about tv shows they were watching at the moment. Suna had learned that he was taller than Samu, by three centimeters.

One evening, he had asked about his username, and the youtuber had left him a voice message.

“Okay, er, that’s kinda weird ya know. Well not weird, but my brother found it for me, and even though I love to say that I did everythin’ on my own... Anyway it’s a wordplay with my name and itadakimasu.”

**_sunjuurin _**: and your name is ? cause i guess it’s not samu

Then he stopped replying for a while.

**_sunjuurin_** : is it ?

**_itadakisamu_** : almost ! its actually osamu

**_sunjuurin_** : i see. what took you so long to reply

He hated himself, when he asked those things, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted to know. Those conversations were all he had, every day, beside classes and the occasional lunch with Kita...

For once, Samu didn’t make fun of him.

**_itadakisamu_** : i was thinking of you saying my name. idk it feels good to read it

**_itadakisamu_** : don’t take this the wrong way please

And at that, Suna smiled.

**_sunjuurinn_** : i won’t

* * *

The next time the idea of meeting each other came up again, it was three weeks after their first conversation. Suna was spending his Saturday afternoon studying, for once, because his grades weren’t looking too good at the moment and the finals were definitely coming soon.

But, as usual, Osamu found a way to distract him.

**_itadakisamu_** : hey

**_itadakisamu_** : are you busy

**_itadakisamu_** : heyyyy

**_sunjuurin_** : what

**_itadakisamu_** : oh you’re here!

**_itadakisamu_** : i missed you, suna.

The flirting… had increased, over the course of the past few weeks. From the start, Suna had known Osamu was flirting with him. And one week in, he had finally gave up, and he had started to flirt too. It was very light, at first. Just messages that could be taken one way or the other. But then Osamu took it further. He sent audios, so many audios, of him whispering in the mic, telling him silly jokes and laughing, and oh lord his laugh. Suna was now convinced it was the sweetest sound in the world. Much better than hearing him chew on some burgers. That was just… on another level.

**_sunjuurin_** : well i’m here now

He still wasn’t sure of were it was going. He couldn’t even call it a relationship, because there was nothing to begin with. They were two strangers, talking through instagram dms. Osamu was a small youtuber, and Suna his biggest fan. It was an illusion to believe this could go any further.

But once again, Osamu proved him wrong.

**_itadakisamu_** : i want to see you, suna

The black-haired young man looked at that message, and even if Osamu had said those sorts of things quite a lot in the past… This time, the message felt different. Deeply… Deeply different.  
  
It wasn’t a joke, this time. He actually wanted to see him. And deep down, Suna knew he wasn’t going to refuse.

It took him some time to formulate something at least correct.

**_sunjuurin_** : you’re so eager to see me

**_itadakisamu_** : i know. we’ve been talking for 3 weeks

**_sunjuurin_** : that’s not much

**_itadakisamu_** : an eternity

**_itadakisamu_** : suna, i know you’re not really comfortable with showing me your face and all of that

**_sunjuurin_** : yea

**_itadakisamu_** : wait lemme make you a vocal

”I thought about it, yesterday, and maybe we could… Er, I don’t know, let me know if it’s stupid but maybe we could call each otha ? With the cam and shit. Ya don’t even have to show me your face, I just want to be able to… ya know. Talk to ya directly. I’d love that.”

He’d love that. Osamu would love hearing his voice, which he never had in the past, he wanted to to talk to him without any barrier. Not even directly, not even in real-life, which he was appreciative for. He still didn’t feel at ease with meeting him in the flesh. He had tried to make himself used to the idea, though. But it was like his whole body rejected the thought, and he had felt sick every time. But this… This was a different option. An easier solution, even. And he didn’t even have to show his face to him. He could just… Put the webcam in a certain way, so he wouldn’t have to show his whole face.

Just like Osamu did in his videos before his face reveal.

It was perfect. And, for the first time, he sent him an audio to let him know about it.

”Okay, Osamu. Let’s do that.”

**_itadakisamu_** : omg

**_itadakisamu_** : i’m sorry i just have to say it right now dont think im weird or smth

**_itadakisamu_** : but i love your voice

_Well, you’re going to hear it all you want when we call each other._

**_sunjuurin_** : thanks samu

**_sunjuurin_** : does next friday work for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a much shorter chapter this week, i am so so sorry. by the way, happy birthday suna ! (by the time i posted that chapter it was his birthday in japan haha)
> 
> I'm also sorry to announce that I'll take a break, so no chapter next week unfortunately :( i need to refocus on the story as a whole, i really don't want to drop it and it's the first time i've been so consistent with sharing a story i wrote, so i really want to make sure you guys get the best ! please stick with me until the end ♡ 
> 
> the next chapter will be up on february 7th !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a videocall date, and suna makes a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone ! thank you for your patience, and sorry for the two weeks break. i'll see you at the end for more notes, in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

The fact that he was going to have a call with Osamu was as exciting as it was stressful. They had planned to do it on the following friday, after Suna’s exam and after Osamu had filmed his usual Monday video.

He had been barely able to focus on anything that day, even said exam. He still tried his best, but the older man was the only thing on his mind. He was thinking about his voice, about his face, how he was going to see it again. But not in a live stream, this time. In a call, just for him, just the two of them. They didn’t plan on how long it was supposed to last, this call, and it would’ve been weird to do so, probably. Maybe it was going to last for ten minutes, maybe they were going to talk to each other until the night ended.

He really hoped it was going to be the latter.  
  
Suna had asked Kita to come to his place, after his class ended. He wanted opinions. On outfits, haircuts, on what he was going to say to Osamu.

Currently seated on his friend’s couch, Kita sighed. ”Suna-kun, you don’t have to act so stressed. Everything is gonna be alright.”

”You’re one to talk.” Suna shot him a glare. ”It’s easy for you.”

Kita took a sip of the glass of water he had been given. “And how is it easy for me ?”

”Well, that Ojiro has been really clear with his intentions from the start. Osamu hasn’t.”

”Oji… Aran hasn’t been that clear, you know. He gave me his phone number in a weird way.”

”Oh, please.” Suna snorted. ”You told me it was the sweetest thing ever.”

”Yeah, maybe. It was still weird.”

The younger man changed into another t-shirt, a white one, that was a bit too large on him, and he tucked it into his jeans. “When are you going to ask him on a date, by the way ?”

”Excuse me ?”

”I mean… he was the one who made the first step. You have to ask him on a date, now.”

”Suna, I…” Kita shook his head very lightly. ”I… I sent the first text.”

”Of course you did. He gave you his number, but you didn’t gave him yours. He had no choice but to wait for you to text first, really.”

”Don’t pretend to be a mister know-it-all when you called me here because you wanted advice for your online date, Suna.”

Touché. Suna rolled his eyes. ”Yeah, yeah, sure. Maybe I should’ve called someone else then.”

”Who ? Gin ? Akagi ? You know they give the worst kind of advices. You’ll probably end your night alone on Netflix, if any of them was here instead of me.”

Suna went silent for a bit, before sighing loudly. ”I hate that you’re always right.”

The man laughed, and pointed at Suna’s outfit. ”Wear this. It’s perfect.”

* * *

After Kita left, Suna forced himself to eat some leftovers from two days ago before the call. He was still wondering how it was going to happen. If Osamu was as stressed as he was, right now, or if he was as confident as he always seemed. Maybe he was going to show up in the call with that smug smile on his face, and Suna would just… vanish.

_Yeah. Something like that is probably doomed to happen._

When it was time for them to call each other, he went to his living room, placing his computer on the couch. He sat sideways, an arm resting on the back of the couch, and he logged onto the app.

And then he waited. Not for long, because as soon as the clock on his wall hit 8pm, Osamu called him.

Not willing to wait and wait until he was ready to take the call, he simply oriented his webcam so that the man could only see the bottom of his face, and he answered right away.

”Hey Suna !” And there he was. With a smile as wide as it usually was. Which meant, not that big of a smile. But with the sight of his eyes added to it, he could definitely tell that he was happy about the situation.

”Hey, Osamu.” The youngest man replied in a much more reserved way.

”It’s too bad I can’t see yer whole face, man. I’m sure ya look even prettier than what yer mouth already has to offer.”

”Oh my god.” Suna sighed. ”You’re so bad at this.”

”At what !”

”Flirting out loud.”

”Oooh, I see.” He let out a small laugh. ”It was better through chat, then. Got it.”

”Maybe you’re not a natural at this.”

”Maybe I’m not indeed.”

Suna sighed again, more amused this time, and Osamu took that opportunity to ask him a question. ”So. How was yer day ?”

”I told you. I had an exam this morning. Didn’t went that well. Then…” Then Kita came to help him with his date. But was it really a date ? It had to be. But he was doubting, still, maybe because it had been a long time since he had one. And maybe because it was all happening online. With his favorite youtuber...

”Then ?”

He decided to be honest, still. ”A friend came home for a while.”

”Oooh. Suna Rintarou has friends.”

”Obviously I do.”

”I didn’t know ! Ya seemed so reserved. And ya never talked to me about any friends.”

”You’re always flirting. Didn’t have time to mention any of my friends.”

Osamu laughed again, a hand flying to his mouth to hide his smirk. ”And ya love it !”

”Maybe.”

”Just admit it.”

”Admit what, Osamu ?” Suna was smiling too, now, amused as well because of the youtuber’s antics.

”Oh my god. Admit that ya love it when I flirt with ya !”

”Okay, and what if I do ?”

”Well now ya just have to admit that ya like flirtin’ with me too !”

Suna’s laugh went higher, in the room of his apartment that was so silent most of the time. Tonight was different. So different, and just because of a phonecall. ”You’re so childish !”

”Admit it, Suna. Then I can finally ask ya !”

While wondering what he wanted to ask him, he just nodded. Of course he loved flirting with him. The feeling it brought him was indescribable, and still it was so familiar. He felt warm, when they were both throwing clever sentences at each other, and it was like he had always knew him. But not the facade, not the persona of Itadakisamu. Osamu was so much more than that. He was starting to realize it now, and he wanted to get drunk on that feeling for as long as he would allow him to.

”Yes. I love flirting with you.” On the screen, his date’s smile widened. ”Even though you’re fucking weird, ‘Samu.”

”I’ll choose to forget that last part.”

”Do what you want. I’m still thinking it. Now what was your question ?”

Osamu shifted, switching from a sitting position to a laying one, and he looked so relaxed then that Suna felt his face grow hotter. For no reason in particular, just… Him laying like that felt so intimate, for a moment. He almost didn’t hear his next words. ”Do ya want to meet me, at some point ? In real life. ‘Cause I…”

He didn’t answer, waiting for the older man to finish. But he felt a small ball of anxiety forming itself in the pits of his stomach. ”I really want to see ya. I love this, of course, I love what we… What we’re doin’ right now. This call. But I feel like it’s not enough, ya know ? Like…” Osamu looked aside, embarrassment readable on his face. ”I need more. And it’s okay if ya don’t. But right now I really…” His eyes focused on the screen again, on him. ”… Want to see ya.”

”You do…” It was the only thing Suna’s brain could form after that.

”I do.”

And the intensity in Osamu gaze made him make a mistake. A mistake he wanted to make, deep down in his heart, in depths of his will that he could not even try to understand. He oriented his screen differently , allowing the other man to finally see him.

Before, he had only sent him pictures of the bottom of his face. Of one of his hands, once, because apparently Osamu had a thing for hands and he really wanted to see his. But the most he had seen was everything below his nose. Nothing much. And allowing him to see everything else from his face, it felt so intimate as well. It felt like he was getting naked for him, somehow, and he blushed when he saw his own reflection in the tiny window next to Osamu’s face. There he was. Osamu could see him. His whole him, as far as webcam quality him would go.

He had never been one to be embarrassed by his appearance, he just didn’t care much about himself. His haircuts had always been messy, much to his mother’s despair; and he never had cared that much about trimming his eyebrows either. Those weren’t growing that much, anyway. The only thing he ever did to alter his looks was makeup. He loved wearing eyeliner, from time to time, for himself, for the nights when he would go outside on his own too. When he was looking for someone to spend the evening with, or when he just wanted to dance the night away. He wasn’t wearing any tonight, though. Maybe he should’ve. But it was too late anyways. Osamu was watching him. And given the surprise on his face, he had to say something.

”I.. Do… Do you still want to meet me ?” ” _When I look like that_ ?” were five words he didn’t dare to add to his sentence, but he meant it. He knew he wasn’t ugly, by any means. But, in the same way he had been scared to discover Osamu’s real appearance during his face reveal livestream, he was now scared of the man’s reaction. Maybe he would hate it. Maybe he would find issues with his face he didn’t even know he had. Maybe, maybe, maybe. He had no idea of what was going to happen. But he needed to know. Because if they were going to meet in real life… He preferred to know now if he was still willing to flirt with him while knowing his appearance.

”Fuck.” Osamu had muttered. In a raspy, low, low voice. Suna felt himself blush hard. ”Yer so fuckin’ pretty.”

”Osamu…”

”Sorry. I shouldn’t say it like that. But ya… Ya caught me offguard, I… I wasn’t expecting that, I wasn’t… Wasn’t expecting ya ?”

He nodded, confusion still visible on his face. ”I hadn’t plan to do this either, you know. You just… You said you wanted to see me and I just…”

”Ya did that.”

”Yeah. I did that.”

”Why the fuck were ya afraid to show me yer face for, dude…”

Suna snorted. ”Now you’re acting like I’m a fucking deity or something.”

”What the fuck is that word ?”

”It means divinity.”

”Yer the one who’s fucking weird.”

”Be careful there. You’re being vulgar, ‘Samu.”

Osamu shrugged. ”Sorry. Only happens when a pretty boy catches me off guard.”

”So you think I’m pretty, ‘Samu ?” Even if he still felt confused, and a tiny bit embarrassed, he could feel that Osamu was at least as twice as lost as he was. And teasing him was just too tempting anyway.

”Yer so…” He was clearly looking for his words. Suna decided to mess with him even more. ”I’m so what ? Tell me, ‘Saaamu.”

”Oh god. Fuck.”

”What ? I’m waiting for an answer here. And you’re being vulgar again.”

Then Osamu looked in the camera again, eyes dark and intense. Suna felt a shiver go up his spine, and his whole body stilled while listening to the man’s voice. ”Suna, if ya don’t stop that, I’m going to be so vulgar ya will feel dirty for weeks. So just… Stop. For now.”

”M-Maybe I want you to be.”

”Suna…” He looked at him, then to the side again then he just shook his head. ”Not tonight. When I see ya.”

”And when is that ?”

”Well ya get to decide. Ya didn’t even answer me.”

It was true. Osamu had asked him if he wanted to see him in real life. And, at this point, with the intensity of their gazes, it was painfully obvious what his answer was going to be.  
  
”Of course I fucking want to see you in real life.”

And Osamu smiled, right before he commented on his sudden vulgarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this chapter ! i surely did enjoy writing it, i love flirty osasuna... i want to apologize if there are any big english mistakes, please let me know if it's the case ! 
> 
> to dive a bit into the more personal stuff, i haven't been feeling really well for the past week, but writing this fic really helps me focusing on other things. thank you for your support ! i really hope you still enjoy the story !
> 
> another thing ! i made playlists for this fic (and osasuna in general), this week i'll be sharing with you the suna playlist i made ! here's the link ; https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RMXOF73XvV9JznCWfoW4s?si=qvC2yXaKRuqlkR5Wa-c2VA
> 
> I'll post osamu's one next week, but if you want it before that hmu on twitter
> 
> take care of yourselves and your loved ones, and see you next week !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone new gets introduced ;

When they finally hung up, long after midnight, he had smiled to himself. Well... that went on way better than what he had planned. And now they were going to meet. They hadn’t settled on a day yet, but he was gonna make sure they did soon enough.

He sighed, a relieved expression on his face, and closed his computer before making his way to the bathroom. He was completely exhausted, after having talked and talked with him for hours. But it just felt so good. So natural, even. It seemed awfully clichée to him, but he had never felt like that with anyone in his life before.  
  
He had had some relationships, obviously. He knew, in theory, how love worked. But this was different. Like fate, like something bound to happen, and he hummed to himself while brushing his teeth.  
  
When he went to sleep that night, Miya Osamu only dreamed of the face of Suna Rintarou smiling at him through the screen.

* * *

He woke up early, as he always did. He looked at his phone first, which was what he always did in the mornings. New e-mails, new propositions for collaborations, new DMs. One from Suna. He opened it before anything else.  
  
_sunjuurin_ : hey. yesterday was great.

Osamu smiled and didn’t wait to write an answer. He didn’t want to. Honestly, with him, he didn’t care about being pushy or anything. He could reply to his DMs seconds after they were sent and he never felt bad about it. Because Suna never made him feel weird for that, and if he told him that he was, indeed, a weirdo, he knew it was all for laughs.

_itadakisamu_ : ”great” ? you’re breaking my heart here, sunarin

As always, Suna’s answer took some time to come through.

_sunjuurin_ : oh, already ? anyways. yesterday was really good. i liked it.

_I liked you._ Osamu thought real, real hard, but he sent something else.

_itadakisamu_ : me too. it was good, seeing you. in all sense of the word.

_sunjuurin_ : dont remind me. already told you i didn’t think before doing that

_itadakisamu_ : well i love when you dont think then

_sunjuurin_ : omg shut up

Osamu looked at the conversation, smirking, and then he got out of bed to grab his computer. He still had important emails he had to reply to.

A few minutes into business e-mails, though, another DM distracted him.

_sunjuurin_ : what are your plans for today ?

_itadakisamu_ : what ? you want to see me, sunarin ?

He got enough time to reply to another e-mail before Suna sent an answer.

_sunjuurin_ : of course i do. i told you yesterday. but maybe next week ?

_itadakisamu_ : next week it is

_itadakisamu_ : to answer your question, i dont really have plans today. im just gonna grab lunch with my brother on his campus around noon

Even though it was Saturday, Atsumu still took extra classes on the week-ends, and they had formed the habit of eating lunch together most Saturdays. If he skipped it, even with a good reason… His twin would force him to invite him over the next day and cook onigiris for him. What a pain.

_sunjuurin_ : oh, cool. i think i’m going to study to the library today. i have to catch up on a lot of classes because of a certain someone

_itadakisamu_ : oooh, wonder who that might be

_sunjuurin_ : yeah. i wonder that too.

Their conversation ended shortly after that, but in the back of Osamu’s mind, there was a lingering thought. There were so many campuses in Tokyo. And even then, said campuses were mostly insanely big. Maybe, with a bit of luck, Suna was going to the same university as Atsumu. They had never talked about school specifically, at least not in details. He knew what Suna was studying, which year he was in, and some other random things. About how he hated the food at this school’s cafeteria and how he loved the fifth floor of the library, for it was always calm.

Osamu thought the food at his brother’s university was fine, so it was probably not the same school.

He was bound to find out anyway.

* * *

”Are ya listenin’ to me ‘Samu ?”

He looked up at his brother, surprised, having been kinda distracted for the last few minutes. ”Yea ? Sorry, I was…”

”Somewhere else ? Ya. I noticed. At least pretend that ya care about what I hafta say ! That ya care about me ! ”

And there he was. Clingy, attention seeker and professional asshole, his twin Miya Atsumu. He was annoying most of the time. Sometimes, he even felt like he hated him. But he was still his brother. His twin. So he loved him nonetheless.

”I was thinking.”

”Oooh, thinkin’ ? And what were ya thinkin’ about, ‘Samu ?”

”It doesn’t concern ya, ‘Tsumu.” And it didn’t, really. He hadn’t mentioned Suna to anyone in his life yet, after all, but…

”I’m yer twin, dude ! Of course it concerns me !”

…maybe he was about to mention the black-haired man for the first time ever to someone today. He sighed and shook his head lightly before taking another bite of his sandwich.

”Ya will make a big deal out of it. Ya always do.”

”I don’t !”  
  
”Ya do. When I told ya about my ex boyfriend, ya just…”

”Oh, so it’s about a boyfriend ?” Atsumu had an enormous grin on his face now, and Osamu felt a blush on his cheeks.

”Fuck off.”

”Tell me bout ‘im ! I wanna know, I wanna know everythin’ ! Is that why ya’ve been so distracted today ?”

He sighed again. Atsumu was telling the truth, about that. He had been really, really distracted today. All that had been on his mind, for the past three hours, was Suna’s face, Suna’s voice, his heavy flirting and the need he had to see the younger man now.

”… If I tell ya yes will ya leave me alone ?”

”Of course not.”

”I hate ya.”

”Same here. But ya do love me, I know it.” Atsumu extended a hand over the table to pat his head but Osamu dodged him with an annoyed expression on his face.

”Stop that.”

”Ya, ya. Tell me ‘bout ‘im then.”

He knew his brother was not gonna leave him alone, now that he knew that Osamu was interested in someone. Or at least, that he had someone in mind.

”It’s a subscriber.” He whispered, knowing that the scandal of the situation would make his brother go insane over it, so he added quickly. ”Let me finish. He has been followin’ me for months, but he never commented on videos, or even manifested himself in any way. And I was kinda intrigued, ya know. So I… I did that livestream. With the face reveal.”

”So it was for ‘im ?”

”Kinda. Then he finally sent something. In the chat. And from there… It’s been like a month and we talk every day now.”

”Every day ? Oh, Samu, Samu…”

”Shut the fuck up.”

”Okay, okay, but why didn’t ya like… Ask him on a date or somethin’ ? Since ya are the romantic type of guy.”

He rolled his eyes before shrugging.

”Well, he didn’t even want to show me his face at first. But I still wanted to talk ‘cause… I don’t know, he was so intriguing. I can’t explain it.”

”Weirdass.”

”Shut up or I stop explainin’.”

”Okay, okay.”

Osamu went on. ”Yesterday, we did a videocall for the first time. At the beginnin’ he was still hidin’ his face, but then… I said that I really wanted to see him. And I meant in real life, and it was quite clear ya know, but he showed me his face.”

”Weeeell…” Atsumu bended over the table. ”Is he pretty ?”

And to that, Osamu could only nod. ”So pretty.”

”Well, aren’t ya a lucky one !”

”And we… We’re probably going to meet next week. In real life, I mean.”  
  
”Well, finally. Hope it goes well.”

”Really ?” He frowned lightly. ”You don’t think it’s weird ?”

”Nah, it definitely is. But yer relationships are always weird. At least ya seem kinda happy about this one.”

Osamu smiled to himself, and when Atsumu caught that, he pretended to be disgusted.

”Ew, dude. Don’t look like that.”

”Like what ?”  
  
”Like that !”

”Ooh, shut up.” With the smile still on his face, he took another bite of his sandwich while Atsumu laughed.

”Anyways. About me now.”

Of course, it was going to be about him now. He could only listen for so long about someone other than him before shifting to himself. ”Go on. What are the news ?”

”Well, Coach said I was doing so much better than ever. I mean, ya know I’m the best at setting, but I’m still improvin’. That’s nuts.”

”Yeah. Totally nuts.”

”But I haven’t been seing anyone right now. Man or woman. I guess you took all the luck on that side.”

”Oh, shut up. Didn’t ya have that thing with that Omi of yours ?”

With the way Atsumu shrugged, in such an overly nonchalant way, he knew something was still going on, despite what his brother said next. ”Nah ! Never. I didn’t even care about the dude in the first place.”

”Yeaaah. Sure.”

”And anyways, that sexy dude over there has been looking at me for the past ten minutes. Might go talk to ‘im after we’re done here.”

With barely any interest in that so-called sexy dude, Osamu arched an eyebrow. ”Who ?”

”The dude three tables behind ya. With the guy with white hair and black tips and his boyfriend with the red sweater.”

  
”How do ya know they’re datin’ ? Do ya know these people ?”

”Nah, but they’re definitely holdin’ hands below the table. I think sexy dude is third wheeling. I should go save ‘im, don’t ya think ?”

”Maybe. If he’s sexy and looking at ya, I guess, go for it.” He finished his sandwich, clearly not interested by the situation.

”Come on, are ya not even gon’ take a look at ‘im ? Rude !”

”Do ya really need my opinion on a man ?”

”Yeah, maybe ! Come ooon, that subscriber of yours isn’t gonna know if ya find someone else pretty !”

Osamu rolled his eyes and complied, turning around to look at the dude his brother had been mentioning for the past couple minutes.

He had no trouble in spotting him, really. Maybe if this situation had taken place two days ago, it’d have been troublesome for him to know who his brother was talking about. But the face he was looking for, in the crowd, he knew it very well. He had spent hours looking at it the day before, had spent hours thinking about it today. When their eyes locked, Suna seemed to gasp in surprise and Osamu felt himself to do same, his eyes widening. Maybe he should’ve listened to that lingering thought in his head. Maybe he should’ve asked Suna what university he was attending. But now, time seemed frozen. He could hear his brother behind him, who was calling him, then he could feel him tugging at his t-shirt. Nothing seemed to matter, anyway. After the initial shock, he felt himself smile, and an immense wave of relief submerged him as he saw Suna do the same thing.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was something bound to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone ! first of all i want to deeply apologize for how long this chapter took for me to post! i've been (and still am) in really dark places mentally and i didn't really feel like doing anything at all... some of you sent really nice things on twitter and i want to take them for that :( ♡ it really helps
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter ! they finally met ! irl ! by accident still, but i think it suits their relationship. kinda. i'm excited to show you what's next (hopefully, soon)
> 
> in accordance to this week's chapter, here is the osamu playlist on spotify ; https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BibUm8PETGeWbmole0e1U?si=XMnQk6CyTjyiDrZyKs4qlg
> 
> see you next chapter !

**Author's Note:**

> reminder ; english is not my first language so i’m sorry if there are mistakes. i post a chapter every sunday. hmu on my twitter @kanariapika, i'm always willing to talk about osasuna ! see you next week 🖤


End file.
